leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jungle plants
Jungle plants (or Living Jungle) are in-game elements that spawn in the jungle and river, which have a variety of effects when destroyed. There are three types of plants, , and . Plant Effects Plants have , and can be attacked to trigger a special effect. Plant Spawns Plants spawn as inactive seeds and take 60 seconds to become usable. The spawn locations for the first wave of plants is predetermined, while subsequent plants can spawn in at least one other spot. Notes * displays a self-only indicator to champions in the blast radius, showing where they'll land if it's detonated. * Eating a will not trigger the combat status. * If a drops its fruits near a , it will dash to the closest fruit and eat it, blocking the fruit for up to 10 seconds, after which the fruit disappears. Attacking the while she's eating a fruit will make her run away, making the fruit available again. * displays a self-only range indicator to champions on mouse-over, showing which direction the pollen will fly. * can reveal other plants. Media Blast Cone screenshot.png|Blast Cone Blast Cone indicator screenshot.png|Blast Cone's indicator Honeyfruit screenshot.png|Honeyfruit Honeyfruit dropped screenshot.png|Honeyfruit's dropped fruits Honeyfruit Rift Scuttler screenshot.png| eating a Honeyfruit Scryer's Bloom screenshot.png|Scryer's Bloom Scryer's Bloom indicator screenshot.png|Scryer's Bloom's indicator Patch History ** Indicator to show where champion will land made more fluid and color slightly changed. ;V7.4 * General ** no longer activates when used on plants. * ** Now "tags" wards for the revealed bonus. ;V7.2 * ** Initial spawn timer increased to between 6:00 and 6:30 from between 5:00 and 5:30. ** s now eat nearby Honeyfruit. ;V7.1 * General ** Once scouted, plants continue emitting idle VFX through fog of war. ** Attacking plants no longer puts in combat, preventing out-of-combat invisibility from activating upon entering brush. * ** and can now be affected by allied Blast Cone triggers during their spell immunity effects. * ** Pickup radius of fruits slightly reduced. * ** Auto-pings on revealed champions have been toned down to be distinguishable from player-issued pings. ** Revealed wards now trigger a small auto-ping. ;V6.24 * General ** Champion passives which proc on basic attack ( , ) are no longer consumed when attacking a plant (similar to attacking turrets or wards). ** no longer bounces off plants. Instead, the duration is refreshed (similar to attacking turrets). ** now bounces back to her when attacking a plant (similar to killing a unit). ;V6.23 * General ** Plants are now immune to and lifesteal. * ** Fixed a bug where caused Blast Cones to launch him forward instead of backward. ** Fixed a bug where enemies sometimes flickered out of vision when jumping with a Blast Cone. * ** Fixed a bug where consuming Honeyfruit flagged you as "in combat" for the purpose of various out of combat passives. ** Fixed a bug where dashing or moving very quickly over Honeyfruit would sometimes fail to pick them up. * ** Updated the indicator textures to be less noisy and misleading. ;V6.22 Added * ** nearby units (including the attacker) when destroyed, even over walls. * ** Drops 5 fruits on the ground when killed. Each fruit heals for % maximum health}} or level)}} flat health, whichever is higher, but you for 35% for seconds. * ** When destroyed, releases vision-granting pollen in a large cone that flies in the direction the attacker was facing, revealing units and wards for 12 seconds (3 seconds on champions). }} Category:Gameplay elements